


Slowly

by femboy_hatake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OOC maybe, Porn With Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, idk lol, soft baby kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/femboy_hatake
Summary: He doesn’t always feel understood, at least he didn’t. But she managed to do it just fine, slowly but surely. Kageyama loves her, and all he wants to do is show her that. She deserves it.tldr: Kageyama thinks about how much he loves his girlfriend and gets horny over it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I haven’t written for this fandom in so long, so I wanted to start with a one shot lol. this is how i imagine their relationship dynamic, i adore them as a ship but I’m a bit rusty. also I haven’t edited this that much bc it is very late for me. thanks for reading!!!

Kageyama wasn’t good at talking. He never had been, but it wasn’t like anyone in his life didn’t know that. Fuck, he knew that better than anyone and it didn’t bother him anymore. 

It did at first - as dark as it seems now, Kageyama used to fight with himself over it often. He means well, most of the time but it never comes out the way he likes. He wants to tell people thank you, or that he’s proud of them but it feels forced and awkward. Kageyama has always been better at showing - when he considers what toss is best for a spiker, that is his ultimate thank you. Thanks for accepting him, thanks for playing with him, thanks for spiking his tosses. That’s how Kageyama shows love, by learning and listening when he makes a mistake and improving. Kageyama loves _by listening_ and being better, for him that’s the highest form of showing others he cares. 

He can’t say people understand him right away, if at all. Some people do, like Sugawara and Daichi, and Asahi. And other people accept his nature because they know he’s good ultimately like Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. His friends love him all the same, but to feel understood is the only thing Kageyama has never fully felt. He dismisses it, often because he knows it shouldn’t be such a big deal. He shouldn’t care so much about someone understanding him, so when people do the opposite he isn’t very surprised. He isn’t easy to understand and that’s nobodies fault but his. Over time Kageyamas has learned to understand this about himself and he’s learned to be okay with it. He has to work extra hard sometimes, to make sure people feel appreciated and that his intentions are clear. The damage done when his pride isnt tossed aside so he can do just that, is much more severe. And the people who keep him around are worth it. 

All that is good, but then there’s the one person in his life who really, really understands Kageyama Tobio. Their highschool second manager, who was braver than he could ever be. Yes, she was the one person who managed to make him feel understood. Yachi got it - got him, and slowly but surely Kageyama found himself falling harder and harder for just that. Those moments where he wasn’t anyone but Kageyama and she didn’t seem to mind. It gave him a peace of mind he couldn’t express, his shoulders and body always relaxing as soon as Yachi came by. It was silent, his eyes carefully looking her over. 

At first, Yachi was terrified. She thought Kageyama hated her and that his staring was out of distaste, but slowly Yachi noticed Kageyama. She noticed when he was angry, when he was cold, when he was neutral and when he was kind and every distinction - thought minimal, was there. As soon as Yachi figures out Kageyama is trying his absolutely best to be kind, she tried her absolute best to be kind too. Sometimes that’s all it takes. 

It built over time - probably more time than the average person would need to trust someone fully, but that’s what Kageyama needed and what Yachi was willing to give. Slow, slow, slow. A river that fills slowly, naturally - is the one with the purest water and that’s all they were. Kageyama, barren but willing and Yachi full but patient. Still, sometimes water flows in bursts rather than waves, and some days the land needs more tending too than average. Those days are most memorable. 

_All Kageyama can think about is how tired he is. Being a 3rd year is especially exhausting, and he can’t help but wonder if his 3rd years were just as exhausted by him. He shakes his head at the thought, no way right? Definitely no way he was that annoying._

_Kageyama walks slow for Yachi who explained to Kageyama she likes walking next to him but got embarrassed right after. Kageyama nods, hums and always walks a little slower than normal so Yachi can be right by his side. He prefers that anyways. She peeks over at Kageyamas expression and giggles, that small laugh that made his whole stomach light up with butterflies. Kageyama gives a curious look to Yachi._

_“Tobio,“ Yachi hums. Kageyama smiles softly at the use of his name - his first name. He doesn’t have the guts to call Yachi hers, but that’s what’s in his phone anyway._

_“Ah?,” Kageyama makes a noise of question_

_“You used to give Daichi headaches like the one you have now, you know,” Yachi reminds warmly. Kageyama is offended, to be honest but the small smile on Yachis face melts that into nothing._

_“Eh? No way I was that bad,” Kageyama says stubbornly. Yachi looks at him with a certain look, before Kageyama clicks his teeth with a huff. Yachi shakes her head._

_“You should rest more, Tobio,” Yachi suggest softly. Kageyama looks over at Yachis expression, that little furrow of brows paints her expression with a image that Kageyama hopes to never bring to Yachi. Not even on the court. Worry - something the person he loved most in the world should never do because of him. This he knows, so Kageyama doesn’t say much. He just nods, walking just a little closer to Yachi._

_“Ah, sorry, Hitoka,” Kageyama starts. Yachi looks at him startled “I’ll start resting more,” Kageyama assures quietly. He waits to see her expression, the worry replaces with relief and he’s satisfied._

_Kageyama stays true to his word. Always._

By the time they were out of high school, Kageyama knew that no matter where the world would take him, his heart would always belong to Yachi Hitoka. The summer before life became tough, and they both became busy, Kageyama confesses to Yachi. He used his words, slow and steady - and told Yachi that he liked her. Maybe if it were anyone else, or really any other pair of people nothing would come of such confession. Life was moving much faster than either of them ever meant to keep up with. But, instead Yachi replies with her feelings too, bursting at the seams but now fearless. Patiently, slowly, with great ease and no focus on limits - piece by piece Kageyama builds his trust with her. His confession wasn’t a confession, as much as it was a promise. A silent one, to love her with as much patience as he could. Show Hitoka, that no matter where this world takes him, he would always find himself back to her. A promise to repay all the patience, and to make her feel like she made him feel. Accepted. Understood. Kageyama promises to understand her under any circumstance. 

Kageyama still isn’t very good with words He may never be, but with Hitoka - with her, there’s no need. 

Hitoka is what fills his heart, but he is the one who makes space for her. This is the truth of the love between 2 patient people. Slow, slow, slow. 

____

Sunday’s are slow. They’re one of the days that Yachi has off, and today just happens to be one where Kageyama isn’t too busy with practice. Today is a good day, the sun shy as it pushes past the blinds. It makes artwork out of the floor, and puts a subtle heat on Kageyamas skin. Yachi is hidden from it, her expression covered in shadows but still beautiful. Life is still, the spring makes it so that there’s still light at 6pm. A nap is a nap, but it’s more sweet to take on together. 

Yachi stirs in her sleep, but wakes up to a soft set of eyes. Kageyama looks at her like she is the most precious thing in the world. Pink stains her face, even though they’ve been in love so long all of this feels so new. Yachi finds her face in Kageyamas bare chest, sighing in it but Kageyama just chuckles.

“We slept for so long,” Kageyama comments. Yachi nods, as his fingers comb through her hair. She relaxes slowly, becoming ready to face Kageyama once more. She gives him a smile - a teeny tiny one, but he returns it in grace. This is what they call love, he thinks. If such a thing like true love exists, it can’t possible exist outside this room for him. This was it. 

Kageyama opens his mouth to say something, but the words get caught in his throat. He wonders even if he were to say them, if they’d sound very good at all. He thinks they’d fall away clumsily, like a kid learning to ride a bike. Words with scrapes and bruises - and maybe he’d get the point across. But he wants to show Yachi. Showing her is all he cares about. 

Kageyama looks at Yachi, her eyes are striking brown. The sun has shifted to hit them just enough so they’re golden, and Kageyama looks into them carefully. Yachi doesn’t look away, eye contact was a familiar non-verbal language so she looks back. He closes his eyes to kiss her though, one hand on her waist pulling her close to him. 

His lips are warm, they part slowly to take take more of her in, his tongue just barely touching hers as they kiss deep. Yachi is red, her neck and collarbones lit up as Kageyama touches her so intimately. Kageyama leads, parting for a few seconds before kissing her again with more force. More need, more desire. His actions become less careful as he repeats the move several times, because he wants to kiss Yachi to match how she makes him feel. He kisses Yachi like she’s his source of air, tongue careful but exploratory. He feels fully, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth ever so slightly as if to say “please let me show you,” as her eyes, lidded and hazy blink up at Kageyama when she pulls away. 

“It’s okay, Tobio,” Yachi assures, breathing uneven “Please touch me,” 

That’s all he really needs. Yachi lays on her back, Kageyama leaning over her. He looks at her face softly, one kiss chastely on her lips before he moves down to her jaw. He certainly doesn’t kiss slowly, peppering them down her jaw before he stops at the side of her neck. Her head arches up, a wordless invitation as his teeth scrap against flushed skin. Yachi bruises easily but this isn’t to anyone’s dismay. He sucks the skin between his teeth, leaving small patches of broken capillaries in the place most visible. She was his, and Yachi wore that title proudly. 

His hands fall around her waist, sliding her t-shirt above her naval as his fingers trail to her breasts. He feels her breath hitch, the way her voice breaks the sounds down before the spill out is music enough - as his fingers brush across them with no haste. She whimpers, it’s a soft sound but so close to his ears it goes right to his dick. He plays with them carefully, she decides to sit up and take her shirt off entirely. She doesn’t look at Kageyama when she does, not because he’d tease her for it. His eyes wouldn’t be looking up, and that would be embarrassing as is. 

He stares at her with great intensity, and adoration. He aches, to make her feel good. Cum around his fingers and make the sounds that he takes with him everywhere he goes. He aches to show her how much attention he’s paid, in moments like these where he gets too. 

Kageyama is still patient, small hickies litter every place you can see before Kageyamas mouth encloses over nipples. His tongue smooths over them many times, before sucking each one. He pays attention to the way her backs arches, the goosebumps that appear under the pads of his fingers. His thumb brushes the same spots over and over, sometimes Yachi wishes he wasn’t so patient. She could feel the wet spot between her legs, staining cotton panties that she only wears when she sleeps. She’s nervous, for a only moment that Kageyama won’t find this sexy but the thought is pushed away immediately. His mouth on her skin, and unwavering attention to which touch, or lick, or bite feels the best tells her otherwise. 

“Tobio,” she says his name and means it. Kageyama smiles lightly at the praise - the honor to have his name fall from a mouth as that tastes as sweet and looks as pretty as hers is too great for him to bear. His erection is getting hard to ignore, but for her - it’s certain he’d do anything. The string of spit that leave trail when Kageyama pulls away makes his heart beat loudly. The cold air only hardens them further, pebbled beneath skillful fingers as his mouth chases different ventures 

The kisses along her stomach are sweet. She can’t seem to stop shivering, but not because she’s cold. She can feel his breath, still hot over her clothed body. His eyes find hers with concentration, a willful focus as she nods her head. He kisses the hood above her clit politely, tongue laying a flat lick against the fabric. A tease, at absolute worse. Yachi just whimpers in frustrations and Kageyama chuckles. For once, she couldn’t be patient, he thinks. He’s glad. 

Kageyama takes her hand in his and places them over her breasts. He wants this to feel good, but he’s only been gifted two hands so he asks her for assistance. She’s embarrassed by the request but she does without asking, remembering how big his hands were and how much her breasts fit into them so nicely. Still, she touches because he’s asked so politely. Good, but not quite him. 

Kageyama shifts down, his fingers loop in the worn cotton as he slides them down her legs, and takes them off. He’s quick after that, spreading her legs and placing kisses into them for the sake of semantics. Yachi is begging, her voice on the edge of breaking because she really does need him this badly. And who was he to not comply? 

Kageyama doesn’t touch her with any hesitance at all. His tongue is skillful, flat against her clit as he licks from top to bottom, arousal dripping on the tip as it spills onto her. He didn’t intend for it to be dirty, but the sight itself is so vulgar, she feels like she shouldn’t look. Not like she could tear her eyes away either. 

Kageyama is a relatively simple man. He lays his tongue flat across her clit and licks consistently. His head moves with him, as she draws her closer and closer to her orgasm - the first one, anyways. He can read her so well, she wants him to make a mess of his face as many times as she can. Kageyama loves her, loves the way she calls his name, loves the way she tastes when he makes her cum, loves the way her fingers feel tangled in his hair - unkempt and dark. Kageyama adores her, the way she wakes him up with kisses, smiles at him when he’s thinking out loud, and sings old show-tunes in the shower. Kageyama is in love, and when he feels the heartbeat between her legs quicken then tighten, then stop - he hopes that he’s proving it. 

The first orgasm always hits the hardest, but each one after leaves Yachi in haze, so she doesn’t know what she prefers. She knows it’s futile to try and get Kageyama to stop, not that she wants him too. He lifts her legs over his shoulder, encouraging her as she wraps them around his neck and pulls him in. Instinctively, but only he can bring it out. The first time is earth-shattering, her legs give out, shaking endlessly as she feels 

The second time Yachi orgasms, Kageyama pulls her clit between his lips softly, sucking on it gently but enough to coax her again into the crashing pleasure that makes her head spin. The second one is still good, but it’s sweeter. Kageyamas mouth is careful when he sucks on her clit, her hands having fallen to the side because playing with her nipples is gonna rock her into overstimulation too fast. His hands sneak up to hold hers, fingers locking as he continues the way he’s been. This orgasm is softer, the pleasure cuts through her in small waves as he leads her into the second wave. Not intense in the same way, this one lust driven and heady. He wants to feel the next one - feel it around him as he stretches her out. He guides her through it, listening to her silent scream that’s followed by heavy breaths that stutter as they come out. Before he can ask, or even move - Yachis voice breaks through the silence. 

“Fuck me, please - Tobio,” her voice is so pleading, the blunt ask uncommon but not unfamiliar. Kageyama grunts, his length twitches in anticipation as he reaches over to the bedside table for a condom. A hand stops him eyes looking anywhere but on him. 

“We don’t have too,” is the first thing he says, as if he’s ever implied anything else. Yachi just shakes her head. 

“Got on the pill cause...,” the words seem to disappear when she speaks them, and Kageyamas stunned. He knows the risks, the difficulties that comes with it - so he’s never asked. His heart is so loud as it bangs in his chest, and his lips part on question. The shock must be so clear on his face because she giggles, a perfect sound for such an imperfect being. 

“Wanna feel you,” her admittance is so quiet. He doesn’t press it, instead the adoration that swells in his chest is present when he leans down to kiss her. She can taste herself on his tongue, but it’s loving. He’s saying it, saying it so clearly right then. He swallows thickly, every word he’s ever tried to say but failed stick as he lines himself with her enterance. His cock throbs, the tip is red and sore - but the fact he gets to do this with nothing but skin. He doesn’t know how long he can last - he hopes it’s forever. 

Her head falls back when she feels Kageyama stretch her out. She didn’t know it was possible - to be stretched out this well but every time they fuck she can feel it. It aches, just the slightest bit even though she’s came twice and the cum spills out of her - the sound filthy. Kageyama groans - he’s normally quiet till he cums but his voice is a betrayal as of now. She feels good, she covers every inch of his length with cum, and arousal. It’s all her. Fuck, he can feel her so fully. He wants to be in her and stay there, and he can barely contain himself as bottoms out. Yachis voice is strained as she moans, every inch welcome. Kageyama curves just a little but the difference it makes is severe. Their foreheads touch, she’s adjusting and he’s trying to relax before his own orgasm comes too soon. 

Kageyamas being more vocal than she’s ever heard him, it makes her feel weak. She can’t believe she did that too him. 

“Hitoka, fuck -,” he grits his teeth as he pulls back and fucks into her full force “fuck, I love you,” he manages. Yachi could cry, really. The confession adds insult to injury as her sensitivity works against her. She just nods, her nails raking his back but not to leave marks. She just wants to hold him. She’s so close, from just this to that 3rd orgasm that comes close to the first one in intensity. Kageyama keeps hitting that spot, so easily as if he were made for her. Yachi thinks so. 

Kageyama rams into her with such strength, she can feel a vaginal orgasm creep up her spine quick. They were rare for her, but Kageyama managed them. The only person, she imagines, could do just that. She’s shaking, convulsing around his length as she cries out with soft thank yous, and oh my gods, and i love yous - Kageyamas so out of it. It’s too much to bear - and as he feels Yachi descend into her last orgasm of the night.

“Tobio, please,” She pleads with nothing as she convulses. Kageyama follows in suit quick, burying himself to the hilt before his own pleasure hits him directly. The buildup in his core collapsing entirely as he swears silently and finishes - inside of her. God, he loved her. 

Their foreheads touch, as Yachis eyes open to see a very worn out Kageyama. She laughs, giggles her heart out as she looks at him exhausted. He looks like he’s gonna collapse, poor thing. 

She places a hand on the side of his face and kisses him softly. Love, certainly this was love. 

“Lets get cleaned up,” she suggests. He collapses on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and nodding. 

“Yeah, just one sec,” he adds. She smiles at him like this - holding onto her so carefully. She just lets him, wraps her arms around him and holds him there.

“Some day Tobio,” she thinks to herself “you will realize you’ve already shown me,” 


End file.
